Список когнитивных искажений
Когнитивные искажения - это систематические ошибки в мышлении или шаблонные отклонений в суждениях, которые происходят в определённых ситуациях. Существование большинства из этих когнитивных искажений было доказано в психологических экспериментах. Когнитивные искажения являются примером эволюционно сложившегося ментального поведения. Некоторые из них выполняют адаптивную функцию, поскольку они способствуют более эффективным действиям или более быстрым решениям. Другие, по-видимому, происходят из отсутствия соответствующих навыков мышления, или из-за неуместного применения навыков, бывших адаптивными в других условиях. Принятие решений и искажения, связанные с поведением * Эффект повального увлечения – тенденция делать (или верить в) вещи, потому что много других людей делают это (или верят в это). Относится к групповому мышлению, стадному поведению и маниям. * Ошибка, связанная с частными примерами – игнорирование доступных статистических данных, в пользу частных случаев. * Слепое пятно в отношении когнитивных искажений – тенденция не компенсировать свои собственные когнитивные искажения. * Искажение в восприятии сделанного выбора – тенденция помнить свои выборы как более правильные, чем они были на самом деле. * Систематическая ошибка, связанная с подтверждением – тенденция искать или интерпретировать информацию таким образом, чтобы подтвердить имевшиеся заранее концепции. * Систематическая ошибка согласованности – тенденция проверять гипотезы исключительно путём прямого тестирования, вместо того, чтобы тестировать возможные альтернативные гипотезы. * Эффект контраста – усиление или преуменьшение значения одного измерения, когда оно сравнивается с недавно наблюдавшимся контрастным объектом. Например, смерть одного человека может показаться незначительной в сравнении со смертью миллионов людей в лагерях. * Профессиональная деформация – тенденция смотреть на вещи согласно правилам, общепринятым для своей профессии, отбрасывая более общую точку зрения. * Систематическая ошибка различения – тенденция воспринимать два варианта как более различные, когда они реализуются одновременно, чем когда они реализуются по отдельности. * Эффект вклада – тот факт, что люди часто хотят продать некий объект гораздо дороже, чем они готовы заплатить, чтобы приобрести его. * Отвращение к крайним решениям – тенденция избегать экстремальных решений, выбирая промежуточные. * Эффект фокусировки – ошибка в предсказаниях, возникающая, когда люди уделяют слишком много внимания какому-то одному аспекту явления; вызывает ошибки в правильном предсказании полезности будущего исхода. Например, концентрация внимания на том, кто виноват в возможной ядерной войне, отвлекает внимание оттого, что пострадают в ней все. * Эффект узких рамок – использование слишком узкого подхода или описания ситуации или проблемы. Эффект воздействия рамок – различные выводы в зависимости от того, как данные представлены. * Гиперболический уровень дискаунта – тенденция людей значительно тем больше предпочитать более близкие во времени выплаты относительно выплат в более отдаленном будущем, чем ближе обе выплаты к настоящему времени. * Иллюзия контроля – тенденция людей верить, что они могут контролировать или, по крайней мере, влиять на результаты событий, на которые они на самом деле влиять не могут. * Переоценка воздействия – тенденция людей переоценивать длительность или интенсивность воздействия некого события на их будущие переживания. * Уклон в сторону поиска информации – тенденция искать информацию даже тогда, когда она не влияет на действия. * Иррациональное усиление – тенденция принимать иррациональные решения, основанные на прошлых рациональных решениях, или оправдание уже совершённых действий. Проявляется, например, на аукционах, когда вещь покупается выше её стоимости. * Отвращение к потере – отрицательная полезность, связываемая с потерей объекта, оказывается больше, чем полезность, связанная с приобретением его. * Эффект знакомства с объектом – тенденция людей выражать необоснованную симпатию к некому объекту только потому, что они знакомы с ним. * Эффект морального доверия – человек, относительно которого известно, что у него нет предубеждений, имеет в будущем большие шансы проявить предубеждения. Иначе говоря, если все (в том числе он сам) считают человека безгрешным, то у него возникает иллюзия, что его любое действие также будет безгрешным. * Потребность в завершении – потребность достигнуть завершения в важном вопросе, получить ответ и избежать чувства сомнений и неуверенности. Текущие обстоятельства (время или социальное давление) могут усилить этот источник ошибок. * Потребность в противоречии – Более быстрое распространение более сенсационных, цепляющих за больные темы или возбуждающих дух противоречия сообщений в открытой печати. А.Гор утверждает, что только несколько процентов научных публикаций отвергают глобальное потепление, но более 50 % публикаций в прессе, рассчитанной на широкую публику, отвергают его. * Отрицание вероятности – тенденция полностью отвергать вероятностную проблематику при принятии решений в условиях неопределённости. * Недооценка бездействия – тенденция оценивать вредоносные действия как худшие и менее моральные, чем в равной степени преступное бездействие. * Отклонение в сторону результата – тенденция судить о решениях по их окончательным результатам, вместо того, чтобы оценивать качество решений по обстоятельствам того момента времени, когда оно было принято. («Победителей не судят».) * Ошибка при планировании – тенденция недооценивать время выполнения задач. * Рационализация после покупки – тенденция убеждать себя с помощью рациональных аргументов, что покупка стоила своих денег. * Эффект псевдоуверенности – тенденция принимать решения, избегающие риска, если ожидаемый результат позитивный, однако принимать рискованные решения, чтобы избежать негативного исхода. * Сопротивление – потребность делать нечто противоположное тому, что некто побуждает вас делать, из-за потребности противостоять кажущимся попыткам ограничить вашу свободу выбора. * Селективное восприятие – тенденция, состоящая в том, что ожидания влияют на восприятие. * Отклонение в сторону статуса кво – тенденция людей желать, чтобы вещи оставались приблизительно теми же самыми. * Предпочтение целостных объектов – потребность закончить данную часть задачи. Ярко проявляется в том, что людям свойственно есть больше, когда предлагаются большие порции еды, чем брать много маленьких порций * Эффект фон Ресторфа – склонность людей лучше запоминать отдельно стоящие выдающиеся объекты. * Предпочтение нулевого риска – предпочтение уменьшить какой-то один маленький риск до нуля тому, чтобы значительно уменьшить другой, больший риск. Например, большинство людей предпочли бы уменьшить вероятность террористических актов до нуля тому, чтобы резко снизилась аварийность на дорогах, даже если бы второй эффект давал бы больше сохранённых жизней. Другой распространённый пример - ятрофобия: многие люди боятся осложнений медицинских вмешательств больше, чем заболевания или смерти в результате естественных причин, независимо от данных статистики. Искажения, связанные с вероятностями и верованиями Многие из этих когнитивных искажений часто исследуются в связи с тем, как они влияют на бизнес и как они влияют на экспериментальные исследования. * Когнитивное искажение в условиях неоднозначности – избегание вариантов действий, в которых отсутствующая информация делает вероятность «неизвестной». * Эффект привязки – особенность принятия численных решений человеком, вызывающая иррациональные смещения ответов в сторону числа, попавшего в сознание перед принятием решения. * Отклонение, связанное со вниманием – пренебрежение релевантной информацией при суждении о корреляции или ассоциации. * Эвристика доступности – оценка как более вероятного того, что более доступно в памяти, то есть уклонение в сторону более яркого, необычного или эмоционально заряженного. * Каскад доступной информации – самоусиливающийся процесс, в ходе которого коллективная вера во что-то становится всё более убедительной за счёт нарастающего повторения в публичном дискурсе («повторите нечто достаточно долго и это станет правдой»). * Иллюзия кластеризации – тенденция видеть паттерны там, где их на самом деле нет. * Ошибка полноты распределения – тенденция верить, что чем ближе среднее значение к заданному, тем уже распределение набора данных. * Ошибка совпадений – тенденция полагать, что, более специальные случаи являются более вероятными, чем более частными. * Ошибка игрока – тенденция полагать, что отдельные случайные события испытывают влияние предыдущих случайных событий. * Хоторнский эффект – феномен, состоящий в том, что люди, наблюдаемые в ходе исследования, временно изменяют своё поведение или производительность. Пример: Повышение производительности труда на заводе, когда приезжает комиссия. * Эффект знания задним числом – иногда называется «Я так и знал, что так будет» - склонность воспринимать прошлые события предсказуемыми. * Иллюзия корреляции – ошибочная вера в взаимосвязь определённых действий и результатов. * Ошибочность, связанная с играми – анализ проблем, связанных с выпадением шансов, с помощью узкого набора игр. * Эффект ожидания наблюдателя – этот эффект возникает, когда исследователь ожидает определённого результата и бессознательно манипулирует ходом эксперимента или неправильно интерпретирует данные, чтобы обнаружить этот результат (см. также эффект ожиданий субъекта). * Отклонение, связанное с оптимизмом – тенденция систематически переоценивать и быть сверхоптимистичным относительно шансов успеха планируемых действий. * Эффект сверхуверенности – тенденция переоценивать свои собственные способности. * Отклонение в сторону позитивного исхода – тенденция переоценивать при предсказании вероятность хороших вещей. * Эффект первенства – тенденция переоценивать изначальные события более, чем последующие события. * Эффект недавнего – тенденция оценивать значение недавних событий выше, чем более ранних событий. * Недооценка возвращения величины к среднему значению – тенденция ожидать, что экстраординарное поведение системы продолжится. * Эффект воспоминаний – эффект, состоящий в том, что люди помнят больше событий из своей молодости, чем из других жизненных периодов. * Приукрашивание прошлого – тенденция оценивать прошлые события более позитивно, чем они воспринимались в тот момент, когда на самом деле происходили. * Искажение, связанное с селекцией – искажение в экспериментальных данных, которое связано с тем, каким образом данные были собраны. * Стереотипизация - ожидание от члена группы определённых характеристик, без знания никакой дополнительной информации о его индивидуальности. * Эффект субаддитивности – тенденция оценивать вероятность целого в качестве меньшей, чем вероятности составляющих его частей. * Субъективное придание значимости – восприятие чего-либо, как истинного, если верования субъекта требуют, чтобы это было истинным. Сюда также входит восприятие совпадений как взаимосвязи. * Эффект телескопа – этот эффект состоит в том, что недавние события кажутся более отдалёнными, а более дальние события – более близкими во времени. * Ошибочность в духе меткого стрелка из Техаса – выбор или подстройка гипотезы после того, как данные собраны, что делает невозможным проверить гипотезу честно. Социальные искажения Большинство из этих искажения связаны с ошибками атрибуции. * Искажение в оценке роли субъекта действия– тенденция при объяснении поведения других людей чрезмерно подчёркивать влияние их профессиональных качеств и недооценивать влияние ситуации (см. также фундаментальная ошибка атрибуции). Однако парой к этому искажению является противоположная тенденция при оценке собственных поступков, при которой люди переоценивают влияния на них ситуации и недооценивают влияние своих собственных качеств. * Эффект Даннинга-Крюгера – «когда люди некомпетентны в выбранных ими стратегиях достижения успеха, они терпят двойной удар: они не только приходят к ошибочным заключениям и делают неудачные выборы, но их некомпетентность лишает их возможности осознать это. Вместо этого они остаются с ошибочным впечатлением, что всё в порядке. (см. также эффект озера Вобегон и эффект сверхуверенности.) * Эффект эгоцентричности – он имеет место, когда люди считают себя более ответственными за результат неких коллективных действий, чем это находит внешний наблюдатель. * Эффект Форера (а также эффект Барнума) – тенденция высоко оценивать точность описаний своей личности, как если бы они были нарочно выкованы специально для них, но которые в действительности являются достаточно общими, чтобы их можно было приложить к очень большому числу людей. Например, гороскопы. * Эффект фальшивого консенсуса – тенденция людей переоценивать ту степень, в которой другие люди соглашаются с ними. * Фундаментальная ошибка атрибуции – тенденция людей переоценивать объяснения поведения других людей, основанные на их личностных качествах, и в то же время недооценивать роль и силу ситуационных влияний на то же самое поведение (см. также Искажение в оценке роли субъекта действия, ошибку групповой атрибуции, эффект позитивности и эффект негативности.) * Эффект гало – имеет место при восприятии одного человека другим и состоит в том, что позитивные и негативные черты человека «перетекают», с точки зрения воспринимающего, из одной области его личности в другую. (см. также стереотип физической привлекательности). * Стадный инстинкт – распространённая тенденция принимать мнения и следовать за поведением большинства, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности и избегать конфликтов. * Иллюзия ассиметричной проницательности – человеку кажется, что его знание о своих близких превосходит их знание о нём. * Иллюзия прозрачности – люди переоценивают способность других понимать их, и они также переоценивают свою способность понимать других. * Искажение в пользу своей группы – тенденция людей отдавать предпочтение тем, кого они считают членом своей собственной группы. * Феномен «справедливого мира» - тенденция людей верить, что мир «справедлив» и следовательно люди получают «то, что они заслуживают». * Эффект озера Вобегон – человеческая тенденция распространять льстивые верования о себе и считать себя выше среднего. (см. также хуже-чем-в-среднем эффект и эффект сверхуверенности). * Искажение в связи с формулировкой закона – эта форма культурного искажения связана с тем, что запись некого закона в виде математической формулы создаёт иллюзию его реального существования. * Искажение в оценке гомогенности членов другой группы – люди воспринимают членов своей группы как относительно более разнообразных, чем члены других групп. * Искажение в связи с проекцией – тенденция бессознательно полагать, что другие люди разделяют те же, что и субъект, мысли, верования, ценности и позиции. * Искажение в собственную пользу – тенденция признавать большую ответственность за успехи, чем за поражения. Это может проявляться также как тенденция людей преподносить двусмысленную информацию благоприятным для себя образом (См. также искажение в пользу группы.) * Самосбывающиеся пророчества - тенденция вовлекаться в те виды деятельности, которые приведут к результатам, которые (сознательно или нет) подтвердят наши верования. * Оправдание системы – тенденция защищать и поддерживать статус кво, то есть тенденция предпочитать существующие социальное, политическое и экономическое устройство, и отрицать перемены даже ценой пожертвования индивидуальных и коллективных интересов. * Искажение при описании черт характера – тенденция людей воспринимать себя как относительно изменчивых в отношении личных качеств, поведения и настроения, одновременно воспринимая других как гораздо более предсказуемых. Ошибки памяти * Благодетель: восприятие себя как ответственного за желательные исходы, но не ответственного за нежелательные. (Термин предложен Гринвальдом (1980)) (Смотри Искажение самовозвеличения.) * Кажущееся постоянство: неправильное воспоминание чьих-либо прошлых позиций и поведения как напоминающих теперешние позиции и поведение. * Криптомнезия: форма неправильного установления авторства, когда воспоминание ошибочно принимается за результат воображения. Например, человеку может казаться, что он сам сочинил анекдот, в то время, как в действительности он его уже слышал и просто вспомнил. * Эгоцентрическое искажение: воспоминание прошлого в самовозвеличивающей манере, например, воспоминание экзаменационных оценок лучшими, чем они были, а пойманной рыбы - большей, чем она была. * Ложная память * Ретроспективное искажение: фильтрация памяти о прошлых событиях сквозь теперешнее знание. При этом события выглядят более предсказуемыми, чем они были в действительности. Известно также как 'эффект Я-всё-это-знал'. * Внушаемость: форма неправильного установления авторства, когда идеи, на которые намекнул спрашивающий, неверно воспринимаются как вспомненные. Common theoretical causes of some cognitive biases * Attribution theory, especially: ** Salience * Cognitive dissonance, and related: ** Impression management ** Self-perception theory * Heuristics, including: ** Availability heuristic ** Representativeness heuristic * Adaptive bias Notes О когнитивных искажениях, предложенных Аароном Беком в рамках когнитивной психотерапии можно почитать здесь: http://cognitivetherapy.narod.ru/t5.htm References * Baron, J. (2000). Thinking and deciding (3d. edition). New York: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-65030-5 * Bishop, Michael A & Trout, J.D. (2004). Epistemology and the Psychology of Human Judgment. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-516229-3 * Gilovich, T. (1993). How We Know What Isn't So: The Fallibility of Human Reason in Everyday Life. New York: The Free Press. ISBN 0-02-911706-2 * Gilovich, T., Griffin D. & Kahneman, D. (Eds.). (2002). Heuristics and biases: The psychology of intuitive judgment. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-79679-2 * Greenwald, A. (1980). "The Totalitarian Ego: Fabrication and Revision of Personal History" American Psychologist, Vol. 35, No. 7 * Kahneman, D., Slovic, P. & Tversky, A. (Eds.). (1982). Judgment under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-28414-7 * Kahneman, Daniel, Jack L. Knetsch, and Richard H. Thaler. (1991). "Anomalies: The Endowment Effect, Loss Aversion, and Status Quo Bias." The Journal of Economic Perspectives 5(1):193-206. * Plous, S. (1993). The Psychology of Judgment and Decision Making. New York: McGraw-Hill. ISBN 0-07-050477-6 * Schacter, D. L. (1999). "The Seven Sins of Memory: Insights From Psychology and Cognitive Neuroscience" American Psychologist Vol. 54. No. 3, 182-203 * Tetlock, Philip E. (2005). Expert Political Judgment: how good is it? how can we know?. Princeton: Princeton University Press. ISBN 978-0-691-12302-8 * Virine, L. and Trumper M., [http://www.projectdecisions.org Project Decisions: The Art and Science] (2007). Management Concepts. Vienna, VA, ISBN 978-1567262179 Категория:Психология Категория:Когнитивная психология Категория:Статистика Категория:Социология Категория:Экспериментальная психология en:List of cognitive biases es:Lista de prejuicios cognitivos fr:Liste de biais cognitifs pl:Lista błędów poznawczych